ultimateghostwhispererfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the CBS series, Ghost Whisperer, originally premiering on September 23, 2005. The episode was written and directed by John Gray, and opened to 11.25 million viewers. Ever since Melinda was a girl she has the ability to talk to earthbound spirits. These spirits use Melinda as a conduit to pass messages to the living; sometimes this information is too intense and scattered to understand. In the pilot episode, she must help a sergeant named Paul (Wentworth Miller), who died in the Vietnam War, to crossover. Paul has a son named Michael. Michael has a wife. In the end, Michael went to Melinda's house. Melinda gave Paul's compass to Michael and told what his father is saying next to her. Guest Starring *Wentworth Miller - Sgt. Paul Adams *Balthazor Getty - Michael Adams *Rodney Scott - Dan Clancy *Allison McDonell - Vera Adams *John Bentley - Army Chaplain *Jon Polito - Joe Grimaldi *Grace Fulton - Young Melinda *Jody Hart - Honor Guard Plot Synopsis Past Melinda's story starts as she walks into a funeral holding hands with her Grandmother as a young girl. They walk down the center towards the front until they stop and Melinda's grandmother whisperers in her ear to sit down next to a man who they are to help. Melinda nods and sits next to an old man. He stares at her and she stares back briefly, until Melinda's Grandmother returns to her. Melinda stands up and takes her Grandmother's hand and stands up, walking to the front and stops at an open coffin. The body inside is that of the old man she had just sat next to. She looks back at the ghost of the man, her face displaying shock and confusion. She looks up at her Grandmother, who assures her that it's alright. The old man walks towards them and talks to Melinda, telling her that Melinda and her Grandmother are the only people who can see him and asks for her help. Melinda raises her shoulders unsurely. He tells her that the woman mourning is his wife of 26 years, and that he didn't have time to say goodbye to her. He needs Melinda to tell her a message that he loves her, and Melinda asks how she would know it's from him. He leans over and whispers in her ear to tell his wife,: "align=center" Melinda walks over to the elderly woman and whispers what he said into her ear. The woman smiles and begins to cry, and shortly Melinda pulls away and walks back to her Grandmother. She tells her Grandmother that she doesn't understand, and her Grandmother assures her that she will. The Old Man looks at her and disappears, crossing over. Present Years later, an older and wiser Melinda looks up as she wears a wedding dress, and the scene becomes a party filled with friends and family. It's Melinda's wedding to Jim, and she is about to throw the flowers. She turns around to look at her bridesmaids, noticing Andrea smiling back, and so Melinda turns away smiling, and throws the flowers behind her. Andrea catches them and laughs as photographer flashes go off. Guests are having a great time at Melinda and Jim's wedding party, as Melinda and Jim dance together before kissing. Melinda suggests sneaking out but Jim tells her they haven't collected all of their gifts yet, so Melinda decides to stay. Still dancing, Melinda looks away to notice a circle of fog appearing on a window, and a drawing of a compass mystically gets wrote on. Jim notices Melinda looking away, and looks to where Melinda is looking, revealing that he can't see the drawing on the window. He asks if he is seeing something, meaning that Melinda has already told him of her ability to see and talk to the dead. She tells him that she doesn't see anything important, and Jim seems happy about it, wanting the celebration to be only among the living. They kiss again until the scene changes to Melinda by herself staring at the same window the mysterious drawing appeared on. A man walks up behind her who she knows, but jumps, and he says "Don't tell me I scared you" to which Melinda replies "Haha very funny". He reveals himself to be Jim's older brother, that he wouldn't miss seeing him finally settle down. Melinda admits they are both happy but Jim is struggling with the job of it. Jim is revealed to be a paramedic who hates the sight of blood, and discovers that someone died on him the previous week. Jim's brother tells Melinda a story of what happened to him at college when he was on the roof, only to fall and Jim was there to help him through it. "align=center" Spirits *Old Man *Sgt. Paul Adams *Ghost Family (4 members- father, mother, daughter, son) Altogether: 6 spirits Notes *The series premiere gathered a total of 11.25 million viewers. *This episode marks the first appearances of Melinda Gordon, Jim Clancy and Andrea Marino. *This episode doesn't feature Melinda's opening narration, instead the following episodes starts the narrations. *Melinda's grandmother can see ghosts too, which is where Melinda gets her gift from. *Melinda reveals that people are haunted, not places. Trivia *'Goof': When Melinda asks if they forgot to pay the light bill, Jim says he blew up the circuits. However, right next to him there's a lamp turned on. *'Goof': Just after Melinda tells Jim what his brother told her, and his brother walks away from the house, when the camera goes over to Michael's (Balthazar Getty) car, if you watch the door, below the driver's side window, you can see the reflection of the cameraman (his pants mostly) walking toward the car for the close up, before Michael gets out. *'Goof': The pilot shows a California license plate on a vehicle. Subsequent episodes show New York license plates. *In this episode we see that Melinda's antique store is called 'Same As It Never Was'. This alludes a lyric from Jennifer Love Hewitt's single entitled 'How Do I Deal' where she sings 'Same as it ever was...' *Melinda's first line in the series is "Can we sneak out, they'll never miss us" *Jim's first line in the series is "Uh, we haven't collected all of our gifts yet" Category:Ghost Whisperer Episode Category:Season One Episode